justice_league_of_equestria_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Inari
“I think this path is rather beautiful... It is warm and happy. I don't fully understand why... But this is a nice feeling, and I want it to last. It is like having a family, but not family... This is... friendship?" '' ''- Inari to Princess Celestia Origin Inari is the youngest descendant of a band of sentient foxes that roamed Equestria prior to its founding, as they were well adapted to the cold. However after the first Hearth's Warming Eve, the fires of friendship warmed Equestria and slowly pushed out the previous inhabitants. Relegated to the Frozen North, the closest thing to their formerly expansive homeland, the creatures slowly began to formulate a plan to retake Equestria for their own uses. Inari an accomplished seer, looked into the future to learn how to lead her kind to victory. However what she found devastated her. Inari learned that the outcome of the war did not matter. Discord would eventually rise, and with him, the complete and utter destruction of her kind. With no understanding of the elements of harmony Inari and her family would perish slowly of the course of millennia, but their fate seemingly sealed. She took it upon herself to slay her kin, and guarantee the survival of the new fledgling state of Equestria, as the ponies could defeat Discord where her kin could not. The war would devastate both sides far too much to resist his rule. Inari spent many years honing her already powerful sorcerous talents using deception and illusions to keep colonizers out of her territory, originally it was all ponies, however after a hundred years or so, she realized that many ponies held no interest in the frozen wastes, and instead were lost or just passing through. These she learned to redirect, back to the south, before they could perish at the hands of the elements, and make a scene, or even worse, draw a rescue party to their location. She eventually started to roam south, as her tears were bitter, and the North reminded her too much of her past life and kin. While the warmth was uncomfortable at first, Inari’s chilly enchantments were more than enough to keep the heat away during the day, and the cool nights gave her comfort beneath the stars. Her obfuscations allowed her to walk through even crowded city streets without notice. She quickly developed a taste for sweets, as the flavors simply made her giddy. To fund this new interest she enchanted trinkets and sold them, as she refused to touch her family’s wealth. During her travels, from town to town, she was eventually spotted by Princess Luna, who has been known to make similar runs. After a "conversation" confirming that Inari was not a threat, they became, if not friends, than good acquaintances; Inari was no fan of the day, as the night was far more beautiful and soothing, its sounds musical and elegant, and its hunters precise and subtle. They met on occasion, at several different sweet shops until one night Princess Luna never showed, it wasn't until the evening after that Inari learned that the "Great and wise Princess Celestia banished the terrible Nightmare Moon.” Inari returned to the north, angered and saddened by Luna’s banishment and her inability to connect with other ponies. She then decided to influence events from a distance, as while she did not love the ponies, she refused to see her clan's legacy go to waste. She chose to help the ponies, always from a distance, and always in subtle ways. Inari soon traveled west and south to the Crystal Empire upon its reappearance, having visited it before it vanished, long ago. Here she makes her residence in a long forgotten wing of the Library, protected by illusions and enchantments. While a millennia of hiding has made Inari, and by extension her species all but a myth, there are traces of Inari’s legacy floating about the northern cities, such as an old wives tale in Trotham, that bringing nine barrels of cider with you into the Frozen Wastes would guarantee you a safe trip to the Crystal Empire. Personality Inari, while wise and powerful is ultimately unsure of her place in Equestria, ordinary ponies likely wouldn't trust her if she revealed herself or might even start a hunt for her. This fear and worry causes her to be extremely cautious and secretive, often speaking in riddles and hints. Or through telepathy and illusion. By keeping those she speaks to off balance and confused, Inari stays safe and distant. She is slowly learning that this is not always the best way, as evidenced through her meeting with Princess Cadance, where opening up did much more than being careful did. Her interactions with Princess Celestia, lend further weight to this idea, and she is slowly opening up. She is a little odd, perhaps eccentric, but her perspective is dramatically different from most others, due to her advanced age, powers, and long years of isolation. Relationships Equestrian Royalty: Princess Celestia: While first extremely fearful of Princess Celestia, she eventually worked up the courage to approach Celestia in her time of need, and provide help. She isn't entirely sure what to make of Celestia since the latter's fall from power, as her instincts and long years of experience are telling Inari to keep Celestia at tail's length, but with every new experience together Inari is beginning to doubt these previous thoughts. The acceptance of Celestia into Inari's residence initially confused Inari, but as Phantomenia knows, Inari finds herself rather comfortable around the Princess, and though Inari would never admit it, happy. Inari's first real friend of the present day. Following Princess Celestia's restoration to the throne, Inari is slowly branching out to the Princess's associates, as the world of politics is a familiar one to Inari, and the Princess forms a powerful link between past and present. Princess Luna: Inari is unsure of her relationship status with Luna, since they only met for a brief time, and very long ago. From what Inari can tell, Luna appears to have forgotten about her, or else is too busy in light of Princess Celestia's death to care, though justifiably so. Following their recent meeting in Canterlot Inari is privately glad that she still is held in high esteem by Princess Luna, to the point of being considered a friend. While Inari maintains her distant demeanor, and finds herself slipping back into her formal forms of address, Princess Luna is aware of such. Inari is very much comforted by Luna's presence, despite her habitual formality. Princess Cadance: Inari is reminded of Princess Amore, when she sees Princess Cadance, as they both brought laughter and love to their domains, and ultimately to Equestria. While they initially got off to a rough start, Inari likes Princess Cadance, who showed her kindness instead of fear and distrust. Inari shares a mental link to the Princess of Love, and converses with her on occasion, though strictly about their duties. Justice League of Equestria: Inari is familiar with both generations of JLE members, as their quickly growing power and influence, has brought them to Inari's attention shortly after their founding. She has mixed feelings about the newest generation, as they are far less cohesive and more loose in their discipline. She heavily favors some members over others. Captain Orbit: Inari sees Captain Orbit as an agent of Princess Celestia, doing what is right to the best of his ability, while trying to hold his team together. She thinks that Orbit is too reluctant to discipline his followers, and too kind in his punishment of those who are a threat to Equestria, but she accepts his judgement. As she holds no status within his hierarchy. Goldfin: Inari finds Goldfin odd. Like Inari, she chooses to hide herself behind a veil of deception, yet Inari can see through the cracks in her facade, and has an inkling of the creature underneath, and finds it disturbingly like her younger self. Her willingness to strike out on her own counts against her, but her history of high culture Inari finds satisfactory. Glaive: Inari finds herself rather comfortable around Glaive, who cannot, even remotely, be considered a threat to her. She takes comfort in this, and in his obedience to Princess Celestia. It makes him a rather nice ally to have around from Inari's perspective. She has not forgotten the kindness he showed her on Mt. Everhoof, being the first commoner pony to show her some. Category:Anti-hero